Studying
by XxInnocenceBeilschmidtxX
Summary: Remus is trying to study, but Sirius keeps distracting him.


**This is a Christmas present for my friend aquastreak243 (yes I know I'm like five months late). I hope you like it!! Oh and by the way, this is my first Remus/Sirius so I'm sorry if they seem a bit OOC. Also, about the title: I couldn't think of anything better. I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Harry Potter. :(**

---

Studying

"Um…Remus?" The boy in question looked up sharply, startled out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Sirius?" Remus couldn't help sounding impatient; he hated being interrupted while he was studying.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your charms book." The black haired boy reached out and grabbed the book without waiting for an answer.

"You do realize that I never said you could take it." Remus didn't look up as he spoke.

"Yeah, well, I knew you were going to say yes." Sirius defended himself.

"Maybe I wasn't. Where's your book, anyway?" The brown haired boy looked up, watching as his friend toyed with the edge of his bed curtains.

"Oh, it's over there." Sirius replied casually, waving his hand in the direction of his trunk.

"Then what do you need mine for?" Remus asked, standing up and snatching his book back.

"Hey! For your information, I'm too lazy to go over there and get it." Sirius let go of the curtain and grabbed for the book, but Remus was too quick for him. Reaching out, the Gryffindor grabbed his friend's hand and pinned it to the bed.

"There. Now I might finally get some work done." The brown haired boy returned his attention to the essay he was working on, ignoring Sirius's attempts to escape.

"Remus..." Sirius whined. The other boy didn't look up as he replied, "What is it now, Padfoot?"

"You can let go of my hand now." Sirius replied pointedly.

"I could. Or I could get my work done without you distracting me and _then _let you go." Remus smiled as he spoke, though he kept his eyes on his work.

"Why would you do this to your best friend?" Sirius asked, his free hand clasped to his chest dramatically.

"Because I'm trying to work and you were distracting me." Remus snapped, suddenly feeling irritated.

"But you're _always _working. Besides, I'm bored. James went to Quidditch practice and left me here with no one but you to amuse me." Sirius explained, still in the same overly dramatic voice.

"Hm, you don't seem to mind me 'always working' when I'm doing _your _homework." The brown haired boy commented.

"Yeah…well… whatever. At least I'm not bothering Snivillus. Quite frankly, I don't see why you care so much about James and I bothering him." Sirius looked down as he spoke, still tugging halfheartedly at his imprisoned hand.

"You know why I care, Sirius. It's wrong, what you do to him." Remus' voice softened.

"Yeah, well, I don't see you sticking up for him when we do pick on him. And can you possibly _let go of my hand _now?" Sirius yanked suddenly on his friend's arm; the unexpected movement made the other Gryffindor lose his balance. Remus slid off the bed, taking his carefully written essay with him. Landing with a thump on the floor, Remus groaned as he realized that the fresh ink on his paper had smeared; the entire essay would now have to be rewritten.

"Sirius!" He yelled angrily.

"You don't have to yell, Remus. I'm right here." The black haired Gryffindor was smiling.

"Look what you did!" Remus snapped, waving his ruined essay in his friend's face.

"Hey, I _told _you to let go of me. It's not my fault you didn't listen." Sirius was still smiling, apparently unconcerned.

"What are you so happy about?" The brown haired boy snapped, wondering as he did so if he really wanted to know the answer.

"You let go of my hand." Sirius grinned.

"Siri…" Remus looked down; his heart sinking as he realized how much more work his friend had just given him.

"Hey, Remus, it's okay. I'm sorry about your essay. Look, I'll help you rewrite it." Sirius was suddenly desperate to make his friend smile; the look currently on Remus's face was breaking his heart. "Hey, look on the bright side. At least you get to spend the whole afternoon with me now."

Remus looked up and gave his friend a smile. "Are you sure that's the only bright side? I'm kidding." He added as Sirius's face fell. The brown haired boy stood; then helped Sirius up. After picking up the scattered pieces of parchment littering his bed, Remus laid down. Sirius climbed onto the bed behind his friend; wrapping one arm around Remus, he watched as his friend began copying out his new essay. "You're right. This is the bright side." Remus murmured as he settled down more comfortably.

"See? I told you. By the way, I really did need your charms book. James lost mine last week."

"Ugh…Sirius…" Remus groaned.

"Just kidding." The black haired boy smiled. He was totally unprepared for the quill that came flying at his head.

---

**Well, that's it! I hope you liked it…oh and I'm afraid it ended a bit too abruptly...so leave a review telling me what you think! **

**XxRileyMalfoyxX **


End file.
